


What too many glasses of Scotch can do..

by British_CupOfTea



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Kissing, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23854057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/British_CupOfTea/pseuds/British_CupOfTea
Summary: Following the events of Sherrinford, where Greg looks after Mycroft.Later in the story it will be forwarding to about 5 months later, as well! :)
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Comments: 16
Kudos: 42





	1. Sherrinford

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first ever fanfiction, I'm really sorry if it isn't that good, I just needed something to do because we're all suck in quarantine. I apologise for no heavy smut, there will obviously be a bit of kissing and all but I'm not going to go into heavy detail.
> 
> Also, I'd like to point out my grammar, I'm usually quite good but I did write half of this at 01:30 in the morning... 
> 
> I'll be updating on Saturdays (might not be frequent.. I apologise) but I might post a bit more if I get the time
> 
> Thank you and enjoy!

Sherrinford (A few hours after s4 e4)

Greg's shoulders tensed as he walked through Sherrinford. He didn't know where he was going, all he knew is that Sherlock, John and Mycroft had had one hell of a bad day. He had briefly spoke to Mycroft on the phone but didn't get much sense out of him. He had said something along the lines of, "I'm fine. I'm not hurt.. Just in Eurus' old cell.." and then he hung up. Sherlock had asked him to look after Mycroft for him, which he had agreed to. Greg had always looked after Sherlock when he'd gone through a drug patch, he'd help him recover and try to stay clean, that's how he met Mycroft, and he was willing to help him too.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

New Scotland Yard (12 years earlier)

Greg sat in his office staring at the tall figure across from him.

"So.. you're Sherlock's brother?" He raised an eyebrow, which the taller man half smiled at.

"Yes.. and I worry about him, constantly."

"Right.. Okay.. and you're concerned about him being arrested, earlier today?"

"Naturally."

"He was extremely high on drugs and--"

"But he gave you a result." The older brother cut Greg off. His grey eyes showed no emotion at all. 

Mycroft already knew everything he needed to know about the Detective Inspector. He knew that his wife cheated on him whenever he was on a night shift. He knew that Greg was trying to keep things together, he had made an effort to be a good husband but his wife, Isabella, was no longer interested. The marriage wasn't going to last much longer, 5-7 years at the max. He noticed how tired the Inspector looked, he felt a slight sympathy for him. 

"I s'pose he did.." Greg spoke after a half minute of contemplating. 

"Now, what I'd like is for you to decline him access to a case, whilst he is high." 

Greg nodded, "And how are we going to get him off of the drugs?"

Mycroft's eyes widened.

"I want to help, he did solve us a near impossible case. He would be a useful addition to the team. If he's like that when he's high, what is he like when he's not?"

"I'm afraid he'll decline you, Detective Inspector," Mycroft eyes narrowed, "he has no interest in playing 'cops and robbers'." 

"Oh.. I see.. But this is Homicide, not The Flying Squad... sorry, bad joke.. also you said 'whilst he is high'? What about when he's not?" 

"If he comes looking, don't turn him down. He'd just find another way..." He shook his head and sighed. "I have somewhere else to be. Good day, Detective Inspector." Mycroft loosened his grip on his umbrella and walked out of the office, closing the door behind him, emotionless.

Greg sat staring in disbelief. He had found himself lost in those stormy eyes. No. He couldn't go chasing after someone he just met and, by any means, he was married.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Sherrinford (Present)

Greg was met by Anthea outside a set of doors.

"Detective Inspector?" She said, slipping her phone into her pocket.

"Yes.. that's me.." He replied, awkwardly.

"Mr Holmes won't come out of the cell.. he's petrified." She shook her head and opened the doors, which led to a long corridor, "Follow me, please."

Greg could see the corpse with it's brains blown out across for Mycroft, his heart clenched to see him curled up in a corner. The doors opened automatically and he stepped inside the cell, walking towards Mycroft.

He knelt down in front of him, "Hello, Mycroft.. Are you alright? No.. of course you aren't.. sorry, I must be really annoying. I'll shut up."

Mycroft looked up from his folded arms and weakly smiled, "Thank you for your attempt to make me feel better, Detective Inspector."

"You shouldn't stay in here, c'mon," He held out his right hand, "and it's Greg. You don't need to call me Detective Inspector anymore, you've known me for long enough."

Mycroft hesitated at first but then firmly gripped Greg's hand, "Gregory." 

Greg gently let go of Mycroft's hand once he stood up, "C'mon, there should be an empty room around here somewhere." He nodded at a wide-eyed Anthea who led them to a spare interrogation room.

Mycroft slumped down on the chair, "Thank you."

“It’s fine, honestly. I’m worried about you, Mycroft.” Greg folded his arms and leant against the table. “How come you left the room with me, but no one else?” He asked, calmly.

“The others asked me to leave?” Mycroft looked up at him, shocked.

“Yes, Anthea was quite annoyed.” He joked.

Mycroft sat in silence, “Are you busy, after this, Gregory?” He finally spoke.

“No, I’ve got nothing to do.” He shrugged.

"Would you care for a drink back at my house..?” Mycroft asked, cautiously.

“Love to.”

Half an hour or so passed and Mycroft was questioned and cleared. The helicopter flight back was dead silent. Mycroft sat with his arms wrapped around himself, partially leaning on Greg. When they arrived back in London, his car was parked waiting. Greg held the door open for him as he slipped in. He watched Greg subconsciously fidget next to him. He was obviously trying to look and act brave, but it wasn’t very convincing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies again for it not being as great. Kudos and Comments are always welcome! :)


	2. A glass too many?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg goes to Mycroft's Mansion to look after him, one thing leads to another once you've had too many glasses of scotch..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was meant to post this on Saturday, but I'm bored. So I will be posting Chapter 3 then (only so I can carry on writing new chapters). Hope you're all staying safe, where ever you are in the world :)

The car stopped outside a set of large black gates, Greg could see the mansion sitting on the hill. The gates opened and the car carried on until it pulled into a small, cobblestone, car park.

“Thank you, Paul.” 

Greg got out first and opened the door for Mycroft, offering his hand to help him out.

“You lead the way.” He shrugged.

“You really don’t need to worry, Gregory, I’ll recover and everything will be fine.” He placed a hand on Greg’s shoulder, feeling it relax slightly.

“But I am worried about you, Myc, you’ve been through hell today and this is the _least _I can do.” Greg noted the slight change of expression when he had said ‘Myc’ instead of Mycroft.__

____

____

“If you insist.” They both walked up to the door and Mycroft unlocked it with the swipe of a card, which Greg wasn’t aware he had been holding. The house was massive, he was met by a long hallway with a red carpet leading off into different rooms. “You can hang your coat in here.” Mycroft opened a door to a small cloak room. 

“Thank you.” Greg slipped off his coat and hung it next to a typically expensive one. His looked out of place, with it being old and worn, but that didn’t bother him in the slightest. Mycroft led him down the hallway to a room which was filled with light by the blazing fire in the grate. 

“Do sit down. Would you like a scotch?” Mycroft watched Greg’s expression - shocked.

“Uhm.. yeah.. Thanks.” 

He opened up the cabinet and pulled out his best bottle scotch, Greg deserved the best for putting up with him. With a slightly shaking hand, he poured both glasses. He walked over to him with a glass in each hand and the bottle under his arm. 

“Thank you.. Again.” Greg’s fingers brushed against Mycroft’s as he carefully took the drink out of his hands, causing him to blush slightly. He took a sip and his eyes widened, “This is amazing..” he whispered under his breath, but apparently it was loud enough for Mycroft to hear because he could see a smug smile creep across his face. The pair sat talking for hours. 

“How was Sherlock and Dr Watson?” Mycroft sat on the settee next to Greg, still trying to keep his “Ice Man” demeanor.

“When I arrived they looked alright, considering what had happened today. Your sister tried to drown John.” Greg glanced up at him.

“Oh god.. Not again.”

“Again? This has happened before?”

Mycroft guiltily looked at the floor before placing his glass on the table, “Yes. Sherlock had a friend when he was younger and she drowned him... Obviously I couldn’t tell him that.”

“That is.. Horrible.”

“Today was just horrible.” Mycroft sighed, “I’ve seen 5 people die, Gregory, for no reason. They were practically all innocent.. Except for one of them but that’s beside the point,” his hands shook, “I.. I tried to get Sherlock to shoot me..” He looked at Greg and then quickly away again.

“Why?!” He shuffled closer to him.

“Because today was all my fault. All of it. I’m a terrible person, a terrible brother, a terrible son. Sherlock didn't... doesn't need me anymore, he has Dr Watson to look after him.” He said angrily, holding back the tears.

“At least you’re not a terrible friend.” Greg stared at him, he could see the fear and anxiety in his eyes and he could see how tense he was. Greg wasn’t the best detective in the world but he knew Mycroft was still petrified. 

“Friend?” Mycroft raised an eyebrow. “I haven’t got any friends.”

“What am I then?” Greg replied, calmly.

Mycroft sat in silence, “I.. I don’t know.”

Greg felt hurt, he hoped at least he was someone to Mycroft, not just Sherlock’s acquaintance. 

“I don’t deserve you, Gregory, I’ve been just as much of a problem to you as I have been to everybody else. When Sherlock faked his death… I helped him. I watched everyone go through hell and couldn’t feel anything for them.”

“You’ve been through hell as well, Myc, you’ve never been a problem for me and I know it was partially your fault that I was suspended but that’s in the past. You need to move on from that.”

“I’m sorry.” Mycroft exhaled. “I really am.”

“Do you remember when we first met? My office? I had recently been promoted and my first case was impossible.”

“Of course I remember.”

“The moment I saw you, I knew you were something special. Mainly because you scared the shit out of me but that’s beside the point,” he smiled, “you’re something amazing not something terrible, you're really not like how you keep describing yourself… and if you ever need someone to talk to, Myc, I’m here, for you, and I mean that. Sherlock asked me to look after you and I promised I would. Now, let’s both get drunk and forget everything.” He drank down his glass of scotch. 

Mycroft stared at him wide eyed, he opened his mouth to protest but closed it quickly, what could he say to that? He actually mattered to someone, he wasn’t someone’s problem, he felt wanted, “Sounds like a reasonable decision.” He forced a smile and drank down his glass. 

Each time a glass was empty, it was refilled but after an hour or so the course of the conversation had changed. “Has anyone ever told you how lovely you look?” Greg hiccuped.

“What?” Mycroft tried to compose himself but failed, miserably. 

“You look lovely, especially in the firelight.” He grinned.

“You’re drunk, Gregory, you don’t mean that.” Mycroft replied, coyly.

“Drunk words are sober thoughts.” He grinned and leaned in close to Mycroft.

“Gregory!” He yelped, he could feel himself blushing, there were centimetres between the two of them.

“You are gorgeous, I hope you know that.” Without a warning he kissed Mycroft on the lips. Within seconds, his tongue practically down Mycroft’s throat. Mycroft pulled Greg on top of him and the next thing he knew they were grabbing at each other, desperately trying to unbutton shirts and untie ties. The pair broke away so that they could breathe.

“Upstairs. Now” Mycroft looked at him and gasped for air, he was just as drunk as Greg was. All memories from the past day seemed to have disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, apologies for any grammatical mistakes and if the piece it's self isn't that good. Kudos and Comments are always welcomed :)


	3. Hangovers, headaches and Hugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg’s eyes fluttered open, he had no clue where he was, how the hell did he end up here? His head was throbbing, he definitely had a hangover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you're all doing well to stay safe. The chapter was intended to be a lot shorter but I remembered a conversation I had with a friend when I first joined the Sherlock fandom and thought.. hmm let's spice things up and throw Lady Smallwood into this mix! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter!

Greg’s eyes fluttered open, he had no clue where he was, how the hell did he end up here? His head was throbbing, he definitely had a hangover, something shifted next to him and he realised he wasn’t alone, not to mention that his clothes were scattered across the floor and he had nothing on. His legs were intertwined with someone elses and he had an arm around his chest, forget where he was, what the _hell _happened last night?! Trying to not make it obvious that he was awake he lay thinking about what happened the previous day, _Paperwork as per usual and then Sherlock calling him for help, John nearly drowning, Sherlock asking him to look after Mycroft. Oh shit._ Greg inhaled sharply, he was in bed with The British Government, he would never see daylight again, oh god what had he done?! As soon as Mycroft was awake, he knew he was in for it. The grip on him tightened slightly and he felt a kiss planted on his shoulder. His whole body seemed to tense up and relax again, he had wanted this for such a long time, he wasn’t going to let this slip.__

____ _ _

____“Good morning, Gregory.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“If I turn over.. You won’t have me killed or anything, right?”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Mycroft laughed loudly but sleepily, “Of course not.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Alright good.” He turned over to see a half asleep Mycroft, “What happened, last night?”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“I believe.. We both were extremely intoxicated and you made a move on me.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“My god.. I’m sorry Mycroft, I didn’t mean too--”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Oh do be quiet.” Mycroft gently kissed him, cutting him off._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“I haven't upset you?” Greg asked, with a shaky tone._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“No, of course not, I was just as drunk as you. I do remember one thing though.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Yeah?”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“You were rather _vicious_ in bed. And you did do some _naughty_ things to me, very punishable.”____

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Greg’s jaw dropped, “Oh god, oh god--” it was weird enough listening to Mycroft talk like this._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Mycroft kissed him again, “But… I’m not looking to punish you.” His eyes flickered, “I rather enjoyed it.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Are.. are you serious?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Would I lie to you?” Mycroft raised an eyebrow._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“No, you wouldn’t..” They lie in each other's arms for a few more minutes until Greg finally asks, “What time is it?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Mycroft glanced up at the clock, “Six o’clock. The showers through there.” He nodded at the door behind Greg. “I’ll be making tea downstairs.” He sat up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Thank you, _Myc_.”___ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“You’re welcome, _Gregory_.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The bathroom was tiled with blue and white, it was spotless and the shower was massive compared to the one he had in his flat. He carefully hung up the spare dressing gown Mycroft leant him and placed the clothes down on the worktop, a suit. Mycroft was only slightly taller so it wouldn’t be that bad._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Mycroft was sitting on one of the kitchen stools, wrapped in his dressing gown, he had leant a spare to Greg. His head hurt a little but he was alright otherwise. Bad memories from the day before floated around his mind, it had been all his fault, Greg had managed to cheer him up, make everything feel better. Ten minutes went by and he walked into the kitchen._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I nearly got lost.” He laughed as he sat down next to Mycroft. “Are you alright? Are you sure I didn’t upset you or anything?” His expression changed, quickly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“You didn't, stop worrying about it, you make yourself sound guilty for something you didn't even do. I’m just thinking about what happened yesterday.” On that note Greg pulled him into a tight hug._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“It’s alright.” He could feel Mycroft let out a slight sob, “What happened to being Mr Ice Man, anyway? I’ve never seen you.. Show emotion besides anger and disgust.” He held onto him tighter._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Gregory, when I’m with you.. I feel safe.. Like you’re not going to judge me if I tell you how I feel.” He breathed shallowly, possibly because he was partially suffocating under Greg’s grip, “I’m afraid you’re the only person who I feel safe enough around to trust with my feelings.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I’ll never judge you for how you feel. Ever.” he flipped his wrist over to see his watch, “I need to go to work, call me if you need me.” He pulled away and planted a kiss on Mycroft’s forehead and finished the tea next to him. He stood up and placed the mug into the sink. "I'd better be going." He kissed Mycroft one last time_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Gregory, I--”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Greg turned to look at him as he got to the doorway,_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I.. I love you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I love you too.” He smiled softly, “Do you want me back here after work?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Of course I do. I’ll take you out somewhere, somewhere nice.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Greg’s smile widened, “Okay, gorgeous, I better leave before I don’t want to go at all.” He laughed and left the room. As he walked down the path his eyes widened in realisation, he had an actual date with Mycroft. This was an amazing opportunity that was not to be missed, he had subconsciously wanted this, all these years, but thought that it was just him being lonely because he was divorced and single. He kept walking until he reached the gates, where he was greeted by the driver who had dropped the off the previous night,_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Hello, Mr Lestrade. Are you looking to be taken to work?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Yes, I am..”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Please get in, I will be dropping you there.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The whole journey he sat in silence, trying to remember what had happened last night, slowly his memory came back to him. He smiled to himself when he remembered Mycroft had told him he loved him, he had never expected to hear those words come from Mycroft’s mouth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Scotland Yard_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Donovan looked up from her desk and Greg walked in, something seemed off about him today._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“You alright boss?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Erm, yeah. I’m fine.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“There’s a lot of paperwork on your desk.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Greg groaned, “Let me guess.. All to do with yesterday?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“You guessed correctly.” She sighed and turned back to her computer, “Coffee?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Uh, yes, thanks.” Greg hoped she wouldn’t notice the suit he was borrowing. It was far more expensive than 6 months worth of wages and he was wearing it, for work. That’s when he noticed a box on his desk. _“Shit, what is that?”_ He edged nearer to it, Sally came into the room holding his coffee.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“That came really early this morning, four-ish apparently, that’s what they said downstairs.” She shrugged, “here’s your coffee, anyway.” She put it on his desk and walked back out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Greg carefully opened the box, doughnuts, then he saw the note, _‘Thank you, my dear, Gregory -MH’____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“You sod..” He whispered under his breath and smiled to himself. He picked one up and took a bite, the layer of chocolate on top cracked perfectly and his mouth was filled with custard, he’d only spent one night with him but Mycroft already knew his favourite type of doughnuts? What the hell. He contemplated whether they’d ever had a conversation about doughnuts in the past. Definitely not. He sat at his desk and pulled out his phone ready to send a message._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“ _Thanks for the doughnuts, it's a bit creepy that you know my favourite type, don’t remember telling you? - GL_ " He put his phone down on the desk and began working on the piles of paper.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Mycroft’s office:_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Mycroft leant his head against the leather chair, his head hurt slightly still. His thoughts were interrupted by a beeping noise in his pocket._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________“Thanks for the doughnuts, it's a bit creepy that you know my favourite type, don’t remember telling you? - GL”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________A smile crossed his face and replied back,_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________“You didn’t tell me, I have my ways. Hope your hangover has subsided, if not there should be a packet of ibuprofen in your top desk drawer. -MH”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________A few minutes went by and his phone went off again,_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________“Thank you, your majesty, I’m just doing paperwork, hope you’re well. -GL”___________________

__

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

___________________“All is fine here, I’m in my office. I’ll message you later when you’ve finished your paperwork. -MH”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____________________“Alright. Speak to you later -GL”____________________

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Mycroft exhaled and smiled to himself, the door swung open and Lady Smallwood walked in and sat down in front of him, practically staring him down._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“What happened, yesterday?” She asked, attempting to stay calm._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“I don’t want to talk about it.” Mycroft pinched the bridge of his nose._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Why won’t you talk to me about it?!” She cried out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Because it doesn’t concern you.” He angrily replied._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“We work together, of course it does. Stop being such an insensitive idiot for one goddamn minute.” She screamed at him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________He scoffed, “What the bloody hell did I do to you?!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________The pair began to argue and Anthea walked in with a file under her arm, she saw them both and backed out, waiting in the hallway._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“For god sake, who gives you the authority to behave like this around me?!” He smashed his fist down on the table, all the anger and sadness from the previous day seemed to bubble back up. Greg had managed to make him feel better, but this just brought everything back up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Because I love you!” She stood up straight looking down on him as he still stood partially bent over the table._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Anthea who was still standing outside looked around and quickly walked away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“You, what?!” He looked up at her shocked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“I thought I made that obvious when I gave you my personal number.” She raised an eyebrow._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Lady Smallwood--”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Alicia.” She corrected him,_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Alicia, I regret to inform you, I’m not interested in becoming anything.” He stared at her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“For goodness sake, Mycroft, you have no one in your life, you need someone! You can’t be lonely forever.” She replied, shocked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“As a matter of fact, I do.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Excuse me? You do what?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“I _do_ have someone in my life.” He stood up straight and stared into her eyes, “and I love HIM more than anyone on this planet.” Still shouting, he folded his arms, slightly shaking.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“ _'Him’_?” her eyes widened, “you can’t be serious. You’re obviously still shaken up by yesterday, you don’t know what you’re on about. You’ll snap out of it. It only happened because you were weak.” tears filled her eyes.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Stop being a bitch!” He screamed out at her, then quickly put his hand over his mouth, watching her expression change to horrified. Quietly, he continued, “I’ve loved him for longer than I’d like to admit, I slept with him last night and you can’t do anything about it.” Mycroft sat back down in his chair, “If we have nothing else to discuss, I’d advise you to leave before you make things worse for yourself.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Lady Smallwood bit her lip and stormed out, slamming the door behind her. Mycroft sat with his hand over his mouth, what had he done? Did he just confess his darkest secret to a colleague? Did he just come out to her, like that? He quickly grabbed his phone and rang Greg._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“You alright, Myc?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“I-- I-- I-- I just-- I just--”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Woah calm down, take a deep breath, what happened?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“I just accidently came out to Lady Smallwood and… I called her a bitch. What the bloody hell do I do?!” He screamed down the line._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“You did what?!” He tried to mask his laughter with a fake concern, “It’s alright, it’s alright, do you want me to come over?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“No, you don’t need to come over.” He inhaled and exhaled, “I should be alright in a minute or so. I hope I didn’t disturb you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“I’m still doing paperwork.” He groaned, “Anyway, what do you want me to wear tonight? A suit or something?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Yes, if that’s alright.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“It is. You can pick me up from my flat.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Of course. I won’t disturb you any longer. Goodbye, Gregory.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Bye-bye gorgeous.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for any grammatical mistakes and if the chapter isn't that great. I apologise for no italics, for some reason I can't get them to work..
> 
> Kudos and Comments are always welcomed!


	4. Baby steps... literally..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five Months later after the events of Sherrinford.
> 
> ' "Mrs Hudson!” Sherlock shouted from the top of the stairs, the flat looked better than ever. All debris had been cleared and everything looked like it did when he moved in. Clients had started coming back. '

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! Hope you're all safe and staying indoors as much as possible. I'm releasing an extra chapter this week because this one is really short and I don't want you all to have to wait another week. I will post again on Saturday as per usual :) 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (P.S I have just written a Blackadder fanfic.. It's not much but I'd love it if you guys would read it!)

5 Months later, 221B Baker Street.

“Mrs Hudson!” Sherlock shouted from the top of the stairs, the flat looked better than ever. All debris had been cleared and everything looked like it did when he moved in. Clients had started coming back.

“Yes, dearie?” She shouted back up as she stood at the bottom.

“Rosie just took her first steps!” He bounced up and down.

“Oh my goodness!” She squealed as she rushed up the stairs.

Rosie was sat on the carpet playing with a doll and looked up to see Mrs Hudson,

“Hudders!” She giggled

“Come here, my lovely!”

Sherlock knelt down and helped Rosie to stand on her feet, “Go to Mrs Hudson!” He said to her politely, she waddled over to Mrs Hudson and giggled.

“Oh you are such a clever girl!”

“I need to tell everyone!” Sherlock stood up abruptly and grabbed his phone, calling John. It rang for a moment and then he answered.

“Sherlock? What’s wrong?”

“ROSIE.” He screamed down the line.

“Oh my god, is she okay?! Sherlock Holmes, what have you done to my daughter?!”

“She can walk, John!”

“She can WALK?” He answered, also shouting.

“Yes! She waddles!”

“My shift is just about to end, I’m on my way.” He hung up.

He rang the next person who came to mind, Molly. It rang for a bit and then she finally picked up.

“Hello?”

“Molly!”

“Yes, Sherlock?” She spoke quietly.

“Rosie is walking!”

Molly squealed, “That’s fantastic! I’ll be around later!” 

Ten minutes past and John came flying through the door, “Rosie!” he swooped her up, “Are you walking?!”

“Walk! Walk!” She grinned.

“Go walk.” He popped her onto the ground and looked up at Sherlock.

“I called Greg, on my way here. He’ll be over in a bit.”

They spent the remainder of the hour watching Rosie waddle to-and-fro the rooms, Molly and Greg arrived at the same time, both looking as eagerly excited as each other. They came up the stairs to see Rosie eating a roast potato, she looked up and grinned,

“Auntwy Molly! Uncwle Greg!” She waddled over to them and Molly picked her up giving her a hug, 

“You’re such a smart little girl.” She carried Rosie into the kitchen, Greg following behind.

“Molly, Greg!” John smiled as he put the kettle on.

Sherlock stared at Greg, “good job, Gavin, you’ve finally found the right one.” he finally blurted out. The whole room went silent and stared at Greg.

“What?” He blushed.

“You’ve found yourself a girlfriend, someone who actually loves you.. She’s the right one.”

“How.. How do you know that I have a girlfriend?” 

“You’ve taken off your wedding ring, you've finally decided to move on. You don’t look as tired because you've had a reason to sleep. You thought you did a good job but we can still see the bruises hidden under your collar, you should do up your top button.” He smugly smiled but the room remained silent.

“Sherlock.. What the hell.” John broke the silence. “It’s none of our business to know about Greg’s private life..” He glanced over at Greg who had now gone bright red.

“Uhm.. thanks, I guess?” he looked down at the floor, “I’ve got a case for you..”

“Oh thank you.” Sherlock walked over to him, taking the file out of his hand, “Woman found buried alive, missing her ring finger. Another corpse, male, missing his hands, feet and head…” He read aloud.

“Sherlock, don’t forget Rosie’s still here.” Molly walked out of the kitchen, tutting, taking Rosie with her.

Greg leaned against the table and then checked his watch, “I have to go. I have a meeting.” He smiled and John followed him to the door. 

“See you, Greg!” He called as he watched him reach the front door. John walked over to the window to see him getting into a black car. It didn’t strike him as odd, Mycroft probably had an appointment with him over Sherlock’s “wellbeing”. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Diogenes Club

Mycroft sat with his hands on his lap, rocking himself in his chair, Greg was meeting him here and they were going to his estate where they were going to be cooking together. He’d lived his whole life, happily alone, but then he met Greg. Sherlock brought them together, but he didn’t even know that he and Greg had been seeing each other for nearly five months. No one else knew. He didn’t realise how much he had started to crave socialisation. When he was away he felt lonely, he wanted Greg all of the time. It had become an addiction. Tomorrow the plan was to stay up late and watch old romances, they did it once a month for no reason, he just loved Greg and the sex afterwards.

“Mr Lestrade will be here soon sir, the car just left Baker Street.” Anthea spoke, not looking up from her phone, in the doorway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for any grammatical mistakes or if the text its's self isn't that good. 
> 
> I just want to say thank you so much for leaving kudos and comments, they always make my day when I see them! :) Thank you!


	5. Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The game is on!
> 
> Sherlock loomed over the body at the morgue, a small trace of blood was still visible from the post mortem. Bits of her flesh were missing, they had been bitten off...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! It's 00:08 in the UK and I've been watching Blackadder for ages.. Hope you are all coping well with Coronavirus, where ever you are :) 
> 
> Also sorry to be self-promoting but I wrote a Blackadder fanfic the other day and I would love it if you read it and left a comment! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

19:00 the next day (Friday), St Bartholomew’s Hospital. 

Sherlock loomed over the body at the morgue, a small trace of blood was still visible from the post mortem. Bits of her flesh were missing, they had been bitten off. The woman had lived a fairly reasonable life until recently. What was left of the man interested him more, the lower half of his body had been boiled, but half way through thrown out. He too, was covered in bite marks.

“Sherlock..” Molly swung around from her desk. “I think you better see this.” She nervously looked at him, taking a swig of her coffee.

He walked over to her desk and stared at the computer screen,

“Both bodies have been.. Chipped?” John raised an eyebrow.

“It appears so.” Molly clicked onto a few things, “The male. He’s from the USA.. He’s a FBI agent..” She nervously glanced at Sherlock and then clicked onto a few other things.

“And the woman is from Latvia.” Sherlock stared at the screen, taking in all the information. “A Latvian agent… John, do you know what this means?” His breathing shallowed and he started to walk away, fast, leaving John staring at the screen.

“No! I don’t, slow down, Sherlock!” He ran after him but stopped at the door, “Thank you, Molly!” He shouted before he ran off.

“You’re welcome…” She sighed, turning back to the computer. She had really loved Sherlock, but she knew he wasn’t interested. She started to read the remaining information on the microchips. Most of it was in code and suddenly it shut down. Her brows furrowed as she tried to access the chips again. 

“What?” She clicked again, but this time a message appeared on the screen.

‘The information you have accessed is no longer any of your concern, on the behalf of the British Government we apologise for any inconvenience.’

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the way to Scotland Yard + New Scotland Yard

“Sherlock slow down, what’s happening?” John watched him as they got into a cab.

“Scotland Yard. Now.” Sherlock barked at the driver.

“Please.” John added, “I don’t understand what’s happening, Sherlock.”

“I’ll explain when we talk to Greg.” As soon as they arrived, he jumped out of the car, leaving John to pay.

“Sherlock, for christ's sake. What is going on.” John shouted at him as they got to the top of the stairs.

“No time to explain to you both individually, I have to do it with you both together.”

“Oh? Hello, Freak.” Donovan looked up from her desk, slightly confused, “If you’re looking for Greg, he’s not here. Had some important meeting, or something like that.” 

“SHIT!” Sherlock kicked the table, “John grab everything from the case. Anything that looks relevant and everythi--” suddenly, the door came flying open and a group of men and women in black tailored suits walked in. 

“We are looking for Detective Inspector Lestrade’s office.” The man asked with no emotion in his voice, he stared at Donovan and then at Sherlock. 

“May I ask who you are?” She snapped back, standing up from her desk.

“The MI6. The case concerning Agent Peters and Agent Ivanov’s is no longer any of your concern.” He stared down at her and moved away before she could protest.

"Right in front of you." She sat down, sulkily.

Sherlock groaned, “He steals Lestrade for some shitty meeting and now he’s taking the case away! No. He planned this. He knew there was something wrong with those bodies. I suspect he got a call, telling him two agents have gone off of the radar. He pulled Graham away so that he could get his precious agents to come in and steal everything.” Sherlock hissed at one of the agents who just turned and looked at him, slightly confused.

John stared at the group of agents rummaging through Greg’s stuff, “We should go home, Sherl, this isn’t going to get us anywhere, I said to Mrs Hudson we'd be home by half past.”

“No we’re not going home, John, we’re going to Mycroft’s house.” An evil smile crossed his face.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mycroft’s Estate

John hated this place. It was large and gloomy. How could one man live here by himself? He asked himself. He followed Sherlock through a small gap in the metal fence around the state. “How many times have you broken into your brother’s house before?” He asked once they reached an open window. He wasn’t surprised if they would find Greg tied up in some dank room somewhere, he knew Greg wasn’t as smart as the Holmes siblings but he wasn’t as stupid as Sherlock said he was. He surely would have sensed if something was wrong.

“Enough times to know he always keeps this window open.” He nodded at the window above his head and opened it wider so he could pull himself up. Once he had managed to hoist himself up, he turned himself around and put his hand down, “Come on, we haven’t got all night.”

John rolled his eyes and gripped onto Sherlock’s hand and managed to get up and through the window. “Won’t he find you? Snooping about in his house?”

“He’s obviously out, look at the time, only half past. He usually comes home early in the early hours of the morning on a Saturday and anyway, you heard what Donovan said. He’s got some weird meeting with Lestrade.”

“Yes but he had another one yesterday. I saw Greg getting into a black BMW.”

“He’s probably doing some secret case for him.” Sherlock’s eyes narrowed, “you know how stupid George is. He'll do anything if you ask nicely enough." 

Something about yesterday still lingered in the back of his mind. He didn’t like it when Sherlock insulted Greg, considering all he had done for him. 

“Fatcroft’s office is upstairs.” Sherlock laughed, “He’s just as much of an idiot as Lestrade.”

“Sherlock, knock it off, we’ve just broken into his house, that’s bad enough as it is and anyway, he has an office in his house?” He looked at all of the paintings as they ascended the steps, Sherlock looked at him and raised an eyebrow, “of course he does.” He replied to himself. 

They walked down a passageway which seemed to last forever. Eventually, they reached a door which looked slightly gloomier than the rest, the oak pattern was carved with swirls along with a smart groove going down the edges. Sherlock swung the door open. 

Unfortunately for them, Mycroft was in there. His trousers were on the floor along with his coat and waistcoat but that wasn’t the worst of it. Lestrade was straddled on his lap, also with his trousers off, his arm was still in the left sleeve, otherwise he was shirtless. His right hand was forcefully gripping Mycroft’s tie and the other was on the back of his head running his fingers through his red hair, Mycroft had his hands gripping onto the sides on Greg’s face, holding him in place whilst they kissed like their life depended on it, Greg let out a moan and felt Mycroft suddenly tense up, the pair suddenly broke apart, gasping for air in a panic, they knew they weren’t alone. Their expressions were mortified as they turned to see John and Sherlock stood in the doorway.

“Holy shit!” Greg let go of Mycroft’s tie, he quickly pulled himself off of Mycroft’s lap and fell onto the floor scrambling around trying to button up his shirt and put his trousers back on. Acting quickly, he passed Mycroft his own trousers. 

“SHERLOCK!” Mycroft screamed at him angrily, attempting to make himself look presentable, “What the hell are you doing here?! Did you get in through the window, again?!” He just kept screaming.

“I would ask you why you're home early but I think that's pretty obvious. Though, I’m afraid I cannot process what is happening--” He started gagging and everything around him started to blur and his eyes rolled into his head, the last thing he heard was John shouting at him, asking if he was alright. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for an grammatical issues or if the chapter itself isn't that great. Kudos and Comments are always welcomed! 
> 
> Special Thanks to Liz for always leaving a comment, you really make my day! :D
> 
> Thank you!


	6. The British Government

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock abruptly sat up and was greeted by John who was sitting on a chair adjacent from his own. Mycroft and Greg were sitting together on his left watching him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you're all well and coping with the events of lockdown, wherever you are. Unfortunately I have writersblock so I after the next few chapters or so the update pattern might be a bit iffy. Really sorry :(. 
> 
> (P.S I have a Blackadder II fanfic for anyone who is interested)

Mycroft’s Estate

Sherlock abruptly sat up and was greeted by John who was sitting on a chair adjacent from his own. Mycroft and Greg were sitting together on his left watching him.

“You’re finally awake, brother mine.” Mycroft raised an eyebrow and leant back.

“How could you?” Sherlock rubbed his eyes.

“How could I, what?” Mycroft leant back forward.

“Not you. Lestrade, what the hell do you think you’re doing?!” Sherlock snapped at Greg.

Greg looked confused, “I’m sorry Sherlock?”

“Oh shut it. You honestly think you’re his type? He’s just using you, Greg. He doesn’t really love you.” He snarled.

“Sherlock!” Mycroft grabbed him by his collar and smashed him against the wall.

“Shit!” John and Greg desperately tried to seperate them, neither of them had ever seen Mycroft physically violent, Greg managed to persuade Mycroft to let go of Sherlock. Who ended up gripping the back of his neck and slumped back down.

“Anger you, did I? Brother mine. Enough for me to finally break you?” He purred, “Am I correct? Are you simply using the Detective Inspector?”

“I love him, Sherlock.” Mycroft stared at him with cold, emotionless eyes. Despite the roaring fire in front of them, the temperature seemed to drop below negative.

John opened his mouth as if he was going to say something, but he closed it again and just looked at Greg, almost to say ‘what the hell?’

“When I asked you to look after my brother, I did not mean get in bed with him.” Sherlock hissed.

Greg looked down at the floor “It’s alright, Myc, I didn’t expect Sherlock to take it very well anyway.” He placed his hand on Mycroft’s shoulder, “It’ll be alright.”

“Does Mummy know?”

“What?” Mycroft’s eyes widened and he started to shake a little.

“You haven’t told her, have you? Of course you wouldn’t, considering the fact she hates you for keeping Eurus from her. You don’t want her to be even more disappointed than she already is.” Sherlock grinned, he didn’t enjoy torturing Mycroft as much as he used to. This was an act. He needed that case open and he knew the only way to get it would be through blackmail. That wasn’t the original plan, obviously, he was just going to hack into the system and delete the command and change a few things. 

“I haven’t.”

“I’m sure she’d love to know. So would Detective Sergeant Donovan.” Sherlock’s attention turned to Greg.

“Sherlock, cut it out.” John gritted his teeth.

“You wouldn’t dare.” Mycroft clenched his fist. 

“Oh, I would. Unless you agree to a deal.”

The whole room went silent. Mycroft and Greg seemed to have a nonverbal conversation.

“We’re listening.”

“Access to the Peters and Ivanov case.” 

Mycroft gulped, he didn’t want to put Sherlock despite the fact that he was angry at him, this case was dangerous.

“Sherlock, think about John. He has Rosie, you could both die on this.”

“Uh excuse me?” John’s eyes widened as he turned to look at Sherlock.

“Those agent’s were investigating possible human trafficking, but we may have potentionally found something worse than that.” Mycroft glanced over at Greg then back at Sherlock, “The agent’s had just dropped a message. “It wasn’t very clear but we are able to believe they were trying to tell us they had found something at the mansion.”

“Mansion?”

“Yes. They’re investigating the Beckett family, as in Beckett & Co, the meat company.”

“Well then, I think we should pay them a visit.” 

“Are you insane? Did you not see the bodies?” John grabbed his arm.

“Of course I did. We have a case, come on, let’s go.” He tried to pull away.

“Not this time. I’m not going, I have Rosie.” 

Sherlock’s eyes widened and he looked at Greg and Mycroft. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beckett Estate

The house had a melancholy feel to it. It was surrounded by acres of woodland and it was practically in the middle of nowhere. They were only intending to stay for 3 nights, nigh one: get a feel to the place. Night 2: Investigation. Night 3: Arrest if needed. A man glided down the outer steps and grinned,

“Mr Holmes, what an honour it is to have you stay here.” He put out his hand, which Mycroft accepted and shook.

“As well as living here, the second and third floor is only for hotel guests.” He smiles a toothy grin.

“You may go to your rooms, feel free to look around the estate. Breakfast starts at 06:00 and ends at 08:00, Lunch is at 12:30-13:00 and dinner is at 19:00-20:00 and we dance in the ballroom at 21:00.” He glided back up the stairs. 

Greg passed a suitcase to Mycroft, he noticed an uncomfortable expression on his face, “What’s wrong, Myc?” 

“I think it would be best if we stayed in separate rooms,” he said quietly, “I don’t think they look well on gays.” he flashed an upset smile and squeezed Greg’s shoulder.

“Okay.” He wanted to protest but he knew there was no point.

The house itself was very gothic, taxidermy seemed to be everywhere, the wallpaper was either black, grey or both with white. Greg closed the bedroom door and looked out of the window, he could see into the forest clearly from here, he didn’t want to be here. He was only doing this for Sherlock. He and Mycroft were meant to be planning Christmas, it was November after all. A cold breeze blew against his face, he was pulled out of his thoughts by something on the dressing table. A small book, labeled, “numbers” he flicked through and realised they were all prostitutes, this was hilarious. He continued flicking through until he saw a name that sent a chill down his spine. ‘Isabella Percy’. Jesus Christ, his ex wife is a prostitute. He closed the book quickly and threw it back onto the table. He went back over to the window and inhaled deeply. A knock came at the door, “Come in.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mycroft wrapped his arms around Greg’s waist and pulled him into a tight hug. 

“She is on the game, Myc, and I don’t know for how long.” He tightly gripped the back of Mycroft’s shoulder.

“Do you want to know?” He said quietly, nuzzling Greg’s neck with his nose.

“Uhm. I guess?” He rested his head on Mycroft’s neck.

“Not long after you became a Detective Inspector.” He replied in almost a whisper.

“Shit, Mycroft, we got married BECAUSE I became a Detective Inspector.” He sobbed. His grip on Mycroft tightened as he started to feel as the floor below him was opening up, about to swallow him whole. His legs gave way and he collapsed, still gripping onto Mycroft, “sorry.. Sorry.” he kept sobbing as he buried his head into Mycroft’s shoulder. The pair were kneeling on the floor.

“It’s okay, you don’t need her. Like you said to me when I got back from Sherrinford, you need to move on.”

“I know. I know. I know.” He cried and his fingers flexed on Mycroft’s back. 

“I love you so much.” Mycroft planted a kiss on the side of Greg’s head, “I’m so sorry I made you come here.” 

“It’s alright, Myc, you are just doing the best for us. Neither of us are ready to tell everyone about us.” He sniffled, “How are things with Lady Smallwood?”

“She refuses to talk to me.” He laughed slightly and flicked his wrist so he could see his watch, 22:31, “You need to get some sleep.” they gently put their foreheads together, “goodnight.”

“Goodnight.” Greg watched Mycroft leave and he slumped against the wall beneath the window, he was angry. He had always suspected she was cheating, he just didn’t realise she was on the game. His head hurt to think about it. After ten minutes or so, he stood back up and turned the lights off. He just needed the dark, he looked out the window and realised someone was walking down the path towards the woods, he could recognize that ginger-auburn hair anywhere. Where was Mycroft going? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for any grammatical mistakes or if the text its self isn't that great. Kudos and Comments are always welcomed! Thank you!


End file.
